


A Factual Retelling of the First Successful Attempt to Create Artificial Life: AKA The Birth of the Science Babies

by LannaMisho



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Origin Story, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaMisho/pseuds/LannaMisho
Summary: Ryuuji creates something in the lab. Two somethings. Isa can not be less overwhelmed with this specifically not underwhelming situation. I think that's correct...?





	A Factual Retelling of the First Successful Attempt to Create Artificial Life: AKA The Birth of the Science Babies

**Author's Note:**

> _Hatoful Boyfriend includes a powerful visualization module, allowing even the birdiest of birds to appear as normal humans when first introduced._

There was something promising about the effect of the new chemical compound on the available white blood cells. The particular reaction would have to be studied further. Isa had just turned his attention to the additional samples he’d set to the side earlier, when the door swung open and collided with the wall, further damaging an already impressive hole in the wall where the handle was. Isa, thankfully, was already desensitized to such unexpected distractions and his samples were not disrupted. 

The cause of disturbance was, unsurprisingly, Ryuuji Kawara, chest heaving and eyes shinning with excitement. “Isa!” Ryuuji exclaimed with a childish glee, rushing to his desk, hitting the surface with enough force to shake everything. Isa scrambled to keep his new samples upright. “You’ve got to come see this!” 

Isa sighed, ignoring the way everyone in the lab was staring at them. Most of them had seen the whirlwind of excitement that was Kawara Ryuuji on multiple occasions, yet his presence always seemed to distract the most vigilant of team. “Yes Sir,” he replied, adding a few drop of the chemical mix to the recently rescued petri dishes. Just because everyone else in the office could be knocked off balance by the scientist before him, didn’t mean that he was going to be unsettled so easily. “In just a min-“

Before he could finish, a firm grip yanked him out of his chair and he lost his grip on the dropper. Ryuuji was grinning widely, not seeming to notice his colleges surprise or stumbling. “You won’t believe what you see. It amazing~!” 

“Sir, that experiment was time sensitive,” Isa complained with a half-hearted sigh. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t reproduce so he supposed it was fine, but it was the principle of the thing. Ryuuji should be focused on his work and leave Isa to his as well. 

However, he supposed it wasn’t so bad as he was dragged down the endless corridors of the Hank Party labs. Ryuuji’s current project kept him a completely different part of the lab and very busy. However, Isa had grown rather accustomed to the doctors presence before the relocation. Isa would never claim to be bothered by his absence, but he had to admit something satisfying about the older males constant pestering and attention.

Ryuuji didn’t seem to hear him, going on about a miscalculation that he followed up on- for shits and giggles, really and no, he wasn’t avoiding his work for this side project, he was just a little behind. Nothing he couldn’t catch up on- and the results! He hadn’t thought it would really amount to anything stable, but they hatched! They really hatched! 

“Hatched?” Isa repeated, confused, having fallen into a comfortable stride next to him (Ryuugi really should let go, but Isa wasn’t going to mention it). He hadn’t been aware Ryuuji was working on developing any sort of synthetic organism. 

When they reached Ryuuji’s lab they were stopped by a superior, wanted to congratulate him on his latest project. Ryuuji nodded along impatiently for a moment, before realizing he was trapped trying to wiggle out of an impromptu presentation about the discovery. He pushed Isa towards a crowded heat lamp, smiling at him encouragingly. 

The heat lamp was a new addition since the last time Ryuuji had dragged Isa in there. Careful of his right side, he squeezed between two scientists, wondering what new scientific breakthrough (accidentally stumbled upon by the luckiest man alive) he was going to see that time. Honestly, he could no longer say he was surprised to see two distinctly bird-like creatures curled up against each other. 

He turned back to Ryuuji with awe and the man beamed, quickly agreeing to whatever their superior was saying and practically skipped over. “Isn’t it exciting? Aren’t they cute?” He reached between the observers to grabbed a chart off the counter, showing it off with a flourish. 

“Sir, this-“ Isa examined the chart, just to confirm his first impressions, “This is amazing-! How did you manage to-?” 

“I have almost no idea!” Ryuuji claimed proudly. 

Isa continued to stare at him, astounded, before returning to the chart. Based on the information provided, the little bird-like mammals shouldn’t even be possible. Not scientifically, not organically, how did he manage to do things like that? More importantly, it looked like they had a high likelihood of being no only sentient, but extremely intelligent. 

“What kind of tests have you run?” He asked, trying to rein his excitement back to his usual composure, at least visibly. If those charts were accurate the impact this creator could have on the scientific community was staggering. 

Ryuuji looked sheepish, even rubbing his head. “Ah, nothing yet. I was so excited to show you,” he said, and began shooing his team off so they could observe the experiments properly. “Besides, they just hatched. I don’t want to run any real tests until they are bigger.” He reached down and touched one of the little bird-like heads. “They’re so soft. Do you wanna touch one?”

Isa hadn’t really thought about it. He was a little distracted by Ryuuji’s eagerness to show off to him, but since he mentioned it… Isa reached into the light and touched one of the creatures on the head. The feathers- fur?- were very soft. Little bird-like eyes opened and blinked at him. The beak opened with a little chirp. 

“Now, these are what I call ‘pet birds’,” Ryuuji told him, then laughed. “Oh, I made Isa smile! Lucky me~!”

Isa tried not to blush, but didn’t think he was successful, so instead he glared. “When you keep pointing it out like that, Sir, I-“

Ryuuji cut him off with a nudge. “Sorry, sorry. I just like it when you smile. You’re always so serious.” 

Isa looked at the the little bird-like-things, considering. “Well, you may have a point Sir, if you made something like this while goofing off.” 

“So serious!” Ryuuji repeated with a laugh, then wrapped his arm around Isa’s shoulders. Once again, Isa made a point to keep his eyes forward and his body still, not at all distracted by his seniors warmth. “So-! Guess what I names them.”

“You named them?”

Miru and Kaku! Because of today! They are Christmas babies; isn’t that exciting!” Isa glanced at him and he certainly seems excited. “Man, there’s no way I want to go home now!”

“Sir, please calm down,” Isa reprimanded gently, “You’re disturbing the others.” Ryuuji looked amused. Isa really didn’t think it was a wise idea to name the experiments, especially with Ryuuji’s habit of getting attached to things, but he didn’t press. Ryuuji would get attached either way. There wasn’t much help for it. “If you want to take them home, you can probably just ask.” He was rather well respected in his position, he could (and did) get away with a lot of things the rest of them wouldn’t dare ask. “You have the week off, correct?” 

Ryuuji heaved out a sigh, his whole body moving with it and tugging at Isa from where they were still connected. “Yeah, but they’re just babies. Someone has to keep an eye on them at all times. We have no idea what will happen to them. At any second their bodies could fail, they could disintegrate, or even just spontaneously explode. I can’t. Besides my fiancé would definitely kill me.” 

Isa looked away quickly. Ryuuji didn’t mention his home life very often, so it was easy to forget that he had a girlfriend- a Fiancé now. Isa tried to recalled if he’d repressed a horrible memory regarding Ryuuji and an engagement announcement. 

“You’re working this week, right?” Ryuuji continued, not noticing his subordinates distress. “Could you peek in on them once in a while?” He lowed his voice to a whisper, glancing around at the others. “These guys are kinda… forgetful, it’d be nice to have someone I trust keeping an eye on them.” 

“Of course, Sir,” Isa agreed quickly, jumping when the arm around his squeezed. 

“I knew I could count on you,” he laughed, digging the phone out of his pocket. “We should exchange numbers so you can call if something happens.” He passed it to his younger colleague and Isa took it automatically, but added his number with embarrassed reluctancy. 

“Great! And now I have Isa’s number!” He grinned, immediately typing something on his phone. “Do you mind if I text you once in a while?”

“No, Sir.”

“Wonderful!” He exclaimed, hitting send and turning back to the little birds. “They are amazing aren’t they? Imagine what we can learn from them…” he sighed a little dejectedly. “Although, first I have to finish my current project…”

Isa tried not to smile. 

When he finally got back to his desk, the samples were completely useless, but he’d expected that. It was more beneficial gotten to see another of Ryuuji’s discovery and learn Ryuuji thought he was reliable. Isa felt inspired to work hard on his own work. He looked down at the text he’d gotten earlier. 

**[hi isa!!!!!! :D]**

. . .

Ryuuji’s fears were justified. Isa came in on the very first day of Ryuuji’s break to find the lab assistance running several evasive tests that their boss had explicitly told them not to start. Isa, having just a slightly higher rank then them, snapped at them, and made them stop immediately. Once the experiments were safely back under their heat lamp and away from danger, Isa checked on their water and carefully fed them.

Satisfied that everything was to regulation, Isa withdrew his phone and stared at it. What should he say? Probably something casual. Ryuuji’s ‘hi’ had been casual, so it was probably ok to be informal. But he hadn’t replied to the first text; should he have? Maybe he should just send an email. But Ryuuji had exchanged phone numbers with him for just that reason. 

He tapped the camera button and sent a picture of the nestling birds. Simple, quick, one thousand words in three second. 

Pleased with himself, Isa returned to his office and got to work. A few minutes later, he received a reply. 

**[ISAAAAAAAAAA!!! YOU ARE THE BEEEEEEST!!!!!]**

Isa winced slightly at the caps, but couldn’t help smiling. It was just so like Ryuuji. He figured that wasn’t something he needed to reply too, so he tucked the phone away. Once in a while he pulled it out and reread the reply. Only to make sure that he had read it correctly. 

Around lunch his ringtone went off and he almost jumped, not used to having it go off. 

**[im bored.]** the message said, then another one. **[hows ur project???]**

Bored? Isa wondered at that. Wasn’t he supposed to be having a romantic Christmas day? Still it was a question. Ryuuji definitely wanted a reply. Isa could talk about work. He started typing, explaining which part of the project he was up to. When he was finished he had four fully fleshed out paragraphs and quickly deleted it. Ryuuji already knew about the project, he could summarize. 

The next reply was too formal and he erased it again. He typed up 'Nothing. Going to lunch.’ but decided that wouldn’t really entertain the bored Ryuuji. He took a picture of his samples, another thousand words, but deleted it. He had to say something or Ryuuji would think that he was avoiding him. Too much time had already past, maybe he could just pretend he didn’t get it? Why did Ryuuji think he would make a good conversationalist? 

Finally, he worked his response down to one sentence and sent it, slouching down in his chair, exhausted. That had taken way more energy then he’d expected. And he doubted it was a really interesting reply, but it was done. He turned back to his project, which once again, need to be restarted. 

His phone went off again. 

**[cool! what r u doing next???**

Isa let his head fall on his desk. Exchanging numbers had been a terrible idea.

. . .

Isa kept his eyes on the bird-mammals all week, like he promised, with Ryuuji hounding him for info the entire time. Even when the doctor finally got back, Ryuuji kept him up-to-date, even though Isa insisted he didn’t need too. The experiments grew at a much slower rate then other birds, but much faster then the standard mammal, and their intellectual and physical levels were erratic. They were far too strong for their size and could solve large mathematical equations but had trouble with things like simple memory puzzles and spatial awareness. And despite the fact that they only seemed able to utter one sentence (Ryuuji’s excitement was comparable to their birth as he dragged Isa out again, nearly in tears over how they could talk) they were able to communicate full, coherent thoughts, and carry on simple conversations.

Ryuuji couldn’t stop talking about them and how proud he was. While Isa didn’t have the same type of attachment to the experiments, he had to appreciate the joy and eagerness they brought to his mentor. Isa rather hoped that he would be able to switch to that project in the future. There was so much to be learned from the strange hybirds. 

Or so he thought. 

A year after the creatures were born, the company canceled the project, ordered the project materials destroyed, and the creatures euthanized for ethical reasons. Isa didn’t know. He didn’t really pay attention of office gossip unless Ryuuji brought it up, which Ryuuji hadn’t. So Isa was rather oblivious when some colleague approached him at the end of work one day. 

“Ryuuji… didn’t come see you today.” They mentioned, eyes downcast. 

Isa glanced up at the bird in front of him, his concentration broken by the random comment. He wondered if it was meant to be a jab and couldn’t help a rather bitter annoyance. But the bird didn’t seem to be mocking him. They looked sad and rather earnest. “No,” he replied simply. “He didn’t.”

The bird wilted. “Ah… Oh… Look, when you see him can you offer my condolences? I know how much he cared for experiments 23 and 24.”

Isa lowered the scalpel, giving the bird his full attention. “What happened to Miru and Kaku?” He asked quickly. 

As soon as the bird explained what had happened, Isa raced out of the room. His right side started to ache, but he ignored it. By the time he reached Ryuuji’s office he was close to a panic attack. What had the company been thinking? Ryuuji loved them! Forcing them to be destroyed-! He had to be heart broken-! 

“Ryuuji!” He yelled, throwing open the door without knocking. 

The other bird jumped. Surprised, both by his sudden entrance, and the slip of tongue. Isa winced, hoping he didn’t look as idiotic as he suddenly felt. 

“I-I mean, Sir,” he tried to backpedal. “I heard what happened, are you alright? Can I help with anything? Someone should have- If you’d had come gotten me, I could have- you shouldn’t have had to deal with-“

Ryuuji rounded the table and softly grabbed the brunette’s face, startling him. “Isa. Calm down.” He smiled gently. 

He didn’t look very devastated or emotionally broke. In fact, he looked relaxed and a little amused. But it had to be a front. Isa _knew_ him. He was too kind hearted. He had put so much time and care into them. He had been too attached. “Sir… I’m ok. Please just tell me what happened.”

Ryuuji sighed, but not long or sad as Isa expected, and the quail suddenly found himself pulled into a warm hug. 

“S-Sir-!?” He yelped, but didn’t pull back. Ryuuji was so physical, of course he would need a hug after the days events. Slowly, Isa lifted his arms and returned the embrace, letting the older man take comfort from him. 

“Aw, I’m so sorry Isa. You’re always acting so cold, so I didn’t… But right now you look like you’re about to cry.” The hug tightened as Isa choked back a firm denial how that was not true. He was there to comfort, not to be comforted. He hadn’t lost anything. 

Instead he cleared his throat. “But Sir, the experiments… I know how much they meant to you.”

Ryuuji rubbed his back soothingly. “All this for me? Geez… How sweet. I feel bad.” He pulled back, holding out his arms as Isa stumbled. “I know how this seems, but I promise I’m ok. Ok?” He reached out and rubbed Isa’s head. He always said Isa’s hair looked soft and fluffy, so the younger allowed it. “Although I hate to see you so sad, I have to admit I’m rather happy to see this cute side you’ve been hiding.” 

Isa flushed, watching him walk over to his desk and grab a box labeled ‘Christmas Decorations’. He couldn’t believe it. Ryuuji was too loving for something like that to not be eating him up inside. He lowered his gaze quickly. Maybe it was that Isa had come? He had been so quick to decide that Ryuuji need someone and the doctor had always declared them friends, but maybe he just didn’t want Isa’s support. Maybe he wanted his real friends outside the office or his wife. 

“I… I’m sorry, Sir. I thought…” He felt so stupid. How embarrassing. 

Ryuuji smiled at him. “I know. You’re such a good friend.” Isa winced. Ryuuji was leaving, so he backed out the door to let him by, watching the other lock the door behind him, carefully balancing his package. “I’m leaving early today, I got special permission, everything considered.” Isa nodded, looking away. “Hey. Cheer up, Isa. Merry Christmas.”

Isa opened his mouth to point out that Christmas had already passed when he was interrupted by the excited shouts of “Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!” from inside the box. His eyes widened as he looked at the simple brown container. Ryuuji grinned brightly. 

“Well~p! I’m off! Have a good night, Isa!” He spun around and walked away, shushing the box until it fell silent. 

Meanwhile, Isa just stood there. Eventually his surprise would melt into happiness and relief, then mortification over his own reaction and concern for the three of them, then finally settle on a strange mix of content and embarrassment. For that moment, however, he remained shocked.

. . .

“If you’re not going to do anything with them, might I suggest leaving them to me?” Shuu offered to the group of high schoolers. The students were just standing around trying to decide what to do with the newly captured Christmas Thieves.

Hiyoko was hesitant, of course, and Yuuya didn’t trust him at all, but he knew they would consent eventually. He knew their track record for making poor, and down right dangerous, decisions. Additionally he was an adult. They wouldn’t know what to do with the children-like creatures and would obviously give them to him. Then again, if they disagreed, he did have backup plan to acquire custody anyways. 

But they did as he expected, handing over the strange mammals with little to no argument. Miru and Kaku seemed fine with the new arrangement, following him with ease and excitement as they all went their separate ways. 

“Miru, Kaku, do you have your creator tags?” Shuu asked when they were alone and was almost surprised when they showed him the little gold bands. It had been so long since he’d last seen Ryuuji’s name written out. 

“Merry Christmas!” (Dr. Iwamine looks like Daddy’s friend Isa!) Miru chirped at him. 

“Merry Christmas!” (We like Dr. Iwamine!) Kaku joined in. 

“Merry Christmas!” (Do you know Daddy’s friend Isa, Dr. Iwamine?)

Shuu sighed, looking over at the military tank the children had simply abandoned in the middle of the street. They had acquired a tank from lord knows where and repaired it after an assault with an anti-material riffle, but they couldn’t piece together that he was the same person that used to watch over them? Or had he changed that much since Ryuuji’s death? Either way, he supposed it was for the best. He didn’t have to worry about them exposing his true identity and he finally had the chance to study them, like he’d wanted. 

He wanted to ask them where they’d been. He wanted to know how and where Ryuuji had taken care of them. When was the last time they saw him? How had they survived so long on their own? Did they know what had happened to him or where they chasing him too? 

But it wasn’t the time for that. 

It was late and the boys were still sniffling from the soybeans. They would need a bath, then bed, then he could think about what to do. His plans would have to change a bit and he would need to schedule time to study his new subjects. They would need somewhere to sleep, papers in case someone started asking questions, they would probably want toys… he should start a list. 

Miru and Kaku grabbed onto him and held tight. Shuu let it go for once, but they would have to learn not be so grabby if they were going to live with him long term. “I might have known him once,” he answered their question, but that didn’t really matter anymore. That was a lifetime ago.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is 100% how that happened. 
> 
> I don't understand why Hatoful boyfriends isn't the most popular thing in existence?? Because it should be. Anyways, here's something I wrote eons ago, and should have posted but never did. I really should edit it and brush it up, but... I have too many projects, so maybe later! Anywho, I still like it and hopefully you did too!


End file.
